


Cold War Love

by Siabhras



Series: Cold War... [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First story on here, Hinted at relationship, M/M, a small drabble that i really liked writing, set during the Cold war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siabhras/pseuds/Siabhras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany reflects on his Ally, Italy, during a generic point in time. Set during the Cold War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold War Love

Germany's Diary:

Entry X

It's the cold war. I'm stuck in Berlin just as my brother is. No, it is not a beautiful place anymore. No, it is not a place I will willingly like to live in or visit once it's all over. Yet it is where I am now.

My people receive food from the western powers. My brother is weakening from Russia's oppressive rule. I can feel myself weakening as well.

It's times like these that I wish for Italy's company again. Despite our past as friends and enemies, he is one of the few nations that ii could call friend. He is fun, ii suppose, to be around. In one of my other houses outside of Berlin, I sometimes find that I make two meals, even if Prussia is with the other members of the Trio. I'll wake up and actually miss Italy- no, Feliciano's lithe body next to mine.

Yes, he is an idiot. Useless except to make us all smile or laugh, and to make pasta. Yet somehow he has made his way into my daily schedule, and iit is thrown off if he is not there. Not next to me bothering me to play soccer or make pasta. 9that he usually gets all over my paperwork)

He's made it into my heart. I'll often find myself looking for Feliciano even when I know that he is on a plane back to Italy, or when he is even next to me sleeping. I don't know what it means when my heart aches when he is not around.

This is the Cold war… I should be concerned with the Iron Curtain and the Berlin wall. Not with the Italian that holds my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> First in the "Cold War..." Trilogy.


End file.
